


Never Enough

by StrawberrySweet



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom David, Counselor Jasper, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Gwen - Freeform, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jasper, yikes scoob I’m in love with bottom David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySweet/pseuds/StrawberrySweet
Summary: The scorching summer is over, David returns to his surprising city life with an old buddy of his.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my notes for as long as I could remember. Besides, I just wanted to write some shameless smut for these two.

It had been a long day at the office for David. Late December brought freezing winds and harsh flurries of snow. After driving for about an hour, the ginger managed to arrive at his apartment with the intent of relaxing.

He hung his heavy coat on the rack next to the door, cool and rosy cheeks warmed by the heater. David let out a sigh of relief, flicking on the lights to the kitchen. His apartment was spacious and cozy, one bedroom and one bathroom. It was strange getting used to his modern apartment after summer camp ended for the winter, but it was a nice change of scenery. Although David loved nature and the wildlife, something about the bright lights and view of people scurrying on crowded streets was fresh and exciting.

Of course, he didn't spend this journey alone. An old camper he knew very well applied for the job at the camp last summer, relieving Gwen and even David himself from managing the rowdy kids on their own. Seeing Jasper after many years was definitely a surprise, especially when he had grown in more ways than one. The lanky, small child grew into this tall, lean, but fit adult. When David first saw him, he was shocked and undeniably blushing like an absolute school girl. It wasn't long until Jasper found out about his crush after a few weeks of spending time with David. He was pretty obvious, but the blonde never minded. In fact, he found it endearing. 

Gwen would always tease and push them together once she found out about their relationship, mainly hoping that David would bother Jasper more with his annoyingly optimistic attitude. Unfortunately for Gwen, she held the burden of talking to the counselor when he felt insecure or wanted to gush about Jasper. For her, it wasn't so bad, but she much rather preferred to stick her earbuds in and read magazines. 

Poor Gwen suffered more when the two lovebirds quarreled. David had decided to abstain from sexual activity, obviously for the campers safety and preservation of their innocence. Jasper, however, was still pretty young at heart and craved a lot of intimate affection. He was lucky the campers were fine with handholding and hugs, kisses on the cheek were their limit. Jasper was still pretty cool about it though, it was a mystery how he kept his composure. A month later when they returned to their newly shared apartment, David finally knew why. 

Their sex life had been active, so much that they had to stop for weeks to heal any injuries that were mostly burdened on poor David. The week of abstinence only made it worse, because as soon as David healed, their unhealthy sexual habits progressed. Thankfully, their city jobs kept them in check as well, such as today. Jasper sent a text during his lunch break, saying he'd be working late until around 6 o'clock. 

David came home around five o'clock, spending his hour of freedom to cook dinner and enjoy a hot cup of cocoa while watching the animal channel. Baby kittens and puppies were being broadcasted live, playing together and running around. It was nearing the end of the broadcast when Jasper called, his voice laced with tiredness and frustration. 

"Hey, David. I'm gonna be more than a little late," he chuckled awkwardly over the phone. "I'm stuck in traffic...it's snowing pretty heavy around here." The end of his sentence was followed by a heavy sigh. David chuckled to himself, imagining Jasper pinching the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was frustrated. "What're you laughing about, David?" 

David flinched a little. His boyfriend must've been way past aggravated, seeing as he wasn't washing him with cutesy nicknames and affectionate compliments. Usually, when Jasper had this tone of voice, it was in the bedroom when he felt like being a little rough or when he was in the mood for something kinkier. 

Even when Jasper was supposed to be rough, there was still something so tentative about his touch. No doubt, his hands would leave bruises on his hips, but they still glided over his skin gingerly. While playing with his nipples, he was even more polite, pinching his nubs carefully and lapping at them with his warm and wet tongue. Or even sometimes while David was sucking him off, Jasper still managed to tug at his hair in a way that it felt _good_.

"David? Are you alright? You're breathing kinda heavy there..." Jasper interrupted David's thought, which gave him time to remember he was on the phone. Much to his surprise, his free hand was palming at his sudden arousal, eliciting a few soft whimpers. 

"Y-yes! I'm alright Jasper!" David replied, voice shaky when his erection began straining painfully against his trousers. "Keep...talking, I enjoy the company." He breathed heavily as he released his member from the restricting pants and undergarments, shivering when the warm, yet cooler air engulfed him. Soon, he wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping himself at a leisurely pace. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Davey?" The nickname made David moan, his hand squeezing a little tighter along his length. 

"David..."

Even over the phone, his voice was sharp. 

"Are you touching yourself? Don't lie to me." David swallowed thickly, cheeks flushing. 

"Mhm."

"Use your words, David."

"Y-yes." He could hear Jasper slam his palm against the wheel, a groan following after. 

"Dammit!" Jasper cursed over the phone, inhaling sharply. "Fuck, David, can you wait for me?" David only let out a whimper in response, his thumb rubbing over the slit slicked with pre cum. "At- at least prepare yourself for me, babe?" 

"O...okay." David replies, pausing for a moment as he reached for the lube kept in the coffee tables drawer. Jasper thought it was smart to place small bottles of lube in each room, just in case they're not feeling very patient. As of now, David was feeling impatient as he shimmied out of his pants and briefs, desperately wanting to chase his release. Today at the office, things were stressful and he wanted to alleviate that pressure weighing on his mind and body. 

"Think you can use only your fingers?" Jasper's breathing became heavy now, his voice gruff yet sweet. David can only hum in response, already placing a slick digit over his entrance and firmly pushing in. Even after their time together, David coyly covered his mouth with his free hand, muffling the sounds that dared to come out. The action earned a growl from over the phone, causing David to shiver. “ _Let me hear you._ ”

David obeyed, removing his hand from his mouth and sighing loudly. By now, two fingers were inside, squishing loudly as they pushed in as deep as they could. He whined, lacking the fullness that his fingers couldn’t provide. Mindlessly, he babbled and moaned, hips thrusting back onto his fingers when he felt himself hit a spot that made him feel dizzy. 

“Oh— god, Jasper, I can’t- I need _you_!” David was desperate, three fingers inside of him trying to reach that one particular spot over and over again, but it was fruitless. 

“David, I’m almost there, 8 minutes more.”

Had time really flown that quickly? 

There wasn’t much time to think about it, immediately distracted when those bundle of nerves were suddenly grazed by the tip of his fingers. The counselor let out a garbled moan, aimlessly sinking himself back to feel that pleasure again. David was practically on the verge of his orgasm when that commanding tone coupled with gentleness brought him back down from his upcoming high. 

“I’m here,” From the sounds of it, Jasper was shutting the car door and running to the building. “ _Wait for me_.”

And he did exactly as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the real nitty gritty will happen in the next chapter ;)  
> Sorry if this is a little ooc, I’m pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote this


End file.
